


the one where damien gets punched and doesn’t punch back

by ssentenial



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Assassination, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Damien Feels Guilty For Once, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Liam’s Tragic Past, M/M, Wakes & Funerals, damien’s dads are only mentioned, spoilers for the EEL ending, the character death is only for miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssentenial/pseuds/ssentenial
Summary: “Damien, it’s raining. You’re gonna catch something.”The bane of his existence (and his reason for walking outside) has arrived. The demon scoffs, turning his gaze towards Liam. “You’re a real bitch, you know that?”( damien and liam have a talk outside miranda’s funeral. )
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Liam de Lioncourt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	the one where damien gets punched and doesn’t punch back

**Author's Note:**

> ( looks at the small amount of works in the damien/liam tag ) must i do everything myself

Miranda’s funeral was filled with people, some forced to attend, some invited, some uninvited. Damien could tell which was which. Those who were forced to attend sat in their reserved seats, politely silent. Those who were uninvited acquainted themselves with the furthest row. And those who truly cared for her, friends and family, were at the front by the open casket, shedding enough tears to flood a river.

Damien is not there right now. He was there, but now he’s outside the funeral home, letting his fancy prince clothes get soaked. Maybe this wasn’t good for diplomatic relations between hell and the merkingdom (not that it matters, considering the recent coup), maybe his dads would be a little ticked off about his expensive cape getting drenched, but Damien couldn’t give a shit. Wearing the cloak was painful now, with all the memories of Miranda attached to it. Her light teasing and their sparring matches as kids were all that Damien thought of when he saw her corpse in the expensive casket. The thought of it makes tears burst in his eyes, and he hurriedly wipes them away. He’s stronger than this, dammit. And if he’s being soft like this, how can he even begin to think about facing—

“Damien, it’s raining. You’re gonna catch something.”

The bane of his existence (and his reason for walking outside) has arrived. The demon scoffs, turning his gaze towards Liam. “You’re a real bitch, you know that?” He glares at him as the hot tears in his eyes blur his vision. “You have the nerve to say that kinda shit at her funeral?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you fucking do.” The water on the pavement splashed as Damien slowly walked towards Liam. “That’s my childhood friend. She was OUR friend. We’re not getting her back. And you, being as un-fucking-grateful as you ALWAYS are, think it’s cute to call her death a good thing? At her _funeral_? Were you even her fucking friend, you cunt?”

Even though he’s right in front of him, Liam’s expression is hidden beneath the black umbrella. “Damien--”

“No, no don’t say shit.” He glares at Liam with utmost contempt. “You were going to tell me to calm down, weren’t you?” Liam grimaces (or at least, Damien thinks he does. It’s hard to tell with all the tears). He laughs, but there’s no humor in it. “Look. I don’t need any advice, or pity, or any of that shit from you. You can fuck off right back into that room.”

“I didn’t intend on lecturing you.”

“I _said_ , fuck off. You don’t understand shit.”

“...I’m sorry?”

Damien wipes tears from his eyes, sniffling and hiccuping as he talked. “You can’t understand how it feels to look down at a childhood friend’s face, and realize they won’t come back. You don’t get grief, because I bet you’re too damn old and wise for that shit, huh? Or maybe you’re just too cool to be sad about people dying.”

Almost immediately, Liam proceeds to lower his umbrella and deck Damien in the jaw. He reels from the shock. Liam never punches him, even when he punches first, and fuck does it sting. In his shock, he gently touches the area of impact. Damn, that’s gonna be a bruise.

He looks back at Liam. Now that the umbrella was lowered, he could see his face, blotchy and covered in tear-stained eyeliner. He looks uncharacteristically haggard, and his expression... was one of rage. And genuine hurt. “Do you think I’m that terrible, Damien? Do you really think I don’t care about you people?” There’s a slight waver in the vampire’s voice.

“...I-”

“Of course I do!” Liam screams. “I care so much! I love my friends, even when I outlive them! I’ve seen so many of them die in front of me, and attended so many funerals, and carried out their wills, and, and--” His sentence breaks off into a sob. “I loved Miranda. I loved her so much. But I knew she would die young, we all did, fucking LOOK at her family and her kingdom. This… was inevitable.”

Liam pauses to wipe away tears. “And you know what? I’ll say it. Her existence oppressed millions of monsters. Her death benefitted her entire kingdom. But that doesn’t make it hurt any less. I miss her. So much.

Don’t tell me I don’t know what grief is when _you_ don’t know _shit_ about what I’ve been through.”

They stand there in the rain for a moment, staring at each other. Damien’s anger is extinguished with an overwhelming feeling of guilt, quickly dwindling from a raging fire to embers. It feels weird to say anything now, so he says nothing. 

“...Come on.” Liam holds up his umbrella towards him. A reluctant peace offering. “I know you won’t apologize so let’s just... forget about this. And go back inside.”

Damien stares at Liam, without any of the malice he had previously. He just feels exhausted... and stupid. “I don’t wanna go back in.”

“Your ride isn’t coming in an hour.”

“And? Maybe I just wanna walk around.”

“...At least take this with you.” The vampire takes a few steps closer, holding the umbrella above Damien and shielding him from the rain. Even when he’s been crying and drenched in rain, Liam manages to look ethereal. “You look marvelous tonight. Miranda wouldn’t want to see it ruined.”

Ignoring the fluttering in his stomach, he looks at Liam, and then back at the umbrella. “Bold of you to bring up her name after all that.”

“You know I’m right.”

He scoffs. Smug asshole. “Yeah, you are.” Damien slowly takes the umbrella, resting it on his shoulder. He watches Liam turn to leave, but something makes him grab his wrist. 

The vampire turns around, trying to rub makeup off his face and failing horribly. “What?”

“Come with me.”

“...I just punched you.”

“I don’t want to be alone. Besides… I deserved it.”

Liam stops rubbing at his face. The fact that Damien willingly took the blame for a punch was enough to make him freeze up, apparently. “Fine.” 

He walks under the umbrella with Damien, shoulder to shoulder with the demon. The vampire quite pointedly looks away from him, out of what Damien presumes is guilt. “I’m sorry about your face.”

In a show of tenderness that shocked Damien himself, he puts a hand on Liam’s shoulder, pulling him close to his side. “It’s whatever. Let’s go.”

They walk away from the funeral home in the evening rain.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written anything in months. regardless, i hope it holds up well. thanks to david for beta-ing this. you don’t even play monster prom but you a real one dude


End file.
